pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Gates Assassin/Ranger With Daggers EX
Rant here if you think I'm wrong QTF!!! --19px[[User:FlamingMetorid|'FlamingMetroid']] 20:55, 15 February 2008 (EST) :...Does that mean Quite fucking true or quit fucking trying?-- The Assassin 22:47, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::Quoted for Truth. Moush 19:56, 20 February 2008 (EST) :::Or in this case Quoted Truth For I guess. --Palebluedot 19:15, 3 April 2008 (EDT) any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 12:39, 6 April 2008 (EDT) THANK YOU ^ 61.69.240.60 17:52, 26 March 2008 (EDT) User:The Gates Assassin/Dagger Failure Merge time! User:Relyk/Daggers without Sin :LOL epic win, I just picked ranger because it is the least effective of the bunch. Tries to use expertise which is basically critical strikes. -- The Assassin 15:29, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Hmmmm... This This This This and This Doesn't look too bad to me~ і†оκαҐυ 15:51, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :My god ur blind. In the Videos: #Most teams were heavily melee, not antimelee or had really terrible monks #Your spike has a 30 second recharge and is easy to stop by STANDING NEXT TO ANOTHER ALLY. In one of the videos they spread out and chased you around the map like a much of nubby jackasses. In the Build #That build was created when Black lotus, spider and impale were all overpowered. #Guild wars isn't a 1 v 1 game, nor is it a 4 v 1 game. Just because you can beat some nubs in RA doesn't mean you have a good build. #Even in that build at that time, the shadow prisons were stronger, since they got around blocking, could spike more, and could spike harder. Blocking in a build doesn't automatically make it good. If you get a monk, you can just take out the blocking, thus making sins better. In normal matches with good enemies, you won't be able to 4 v 1 an entire team.-- The Assassin 17:48, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :those were funny lol, not to mention thats way b4 nerfs, i did the same with my sin.--Relyk 21:39, 27 April 2008 (EDT) I'm not trying to say that this is a better build than assassins, I'm simply trying to say that this isn't a bad build when put into the right hands, and is by no means a failure. і†оκαҐυ 21:00, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :Yes. It is a bad build. If you put it in the right hands, those hands will throw this build away and take a real sin. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:02, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::If those hands throw this build away, then they weren't the right hands for this build, and instead are the right hands for an assassin build.і†оκαҐυ 17:00, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::No...that is basically an assassin build so they would and take a sin build. Wait wtf am I fighting about?-- The Assassin 18:41, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Want cookies? Add those horrible Expert's Dexterity Rangersins people keep making. Also, Moebius + Trampling kicks their asses and sweeps them off the floor as well. --20pxGuildof 20:40, 23 May 2008 (EDT) Shattering assault rangers are good ^ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:46, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Link to the build?-- The Assassin 21:57, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::Build:R/A_Exhausting_Assault_Ranger. Wiki people can be dumb. --71.229 22:06, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::Umm blind immunity?-- The Assassin 22:45, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Leave that to the monks tbh. ~~ 23:09, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Easier said than done, especially in Ra/Ta.-- The Assassin 23:11, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Good thing it isn't tagged for RA, and if you have a monk that can't clean off blind in TA, you deserve to lose. Also, Foul Feast. --71.229 23:15, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::eh, true.-- The Assassin 23:27, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Sometimes the best offense is a good defense. ^ 16:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I think you got that quote bass ackwards.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Lawl at new lame HA meta This user is inexperienced in PvP, and the functions needed to succeed in a match. They should stop thinking and start playing. :Updates change the game, go figure. --Frosty Mc Admin 20:49, 13 August 2009 (UTC)